


Giving Thanks

by TheEquivalentExchanger



Series: SoMa: Fluff enough? [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, SoMa Week 2014, day 5: wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEquivalentExchanger/pseuds/TheEquivalentExchanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boredom can easily be fixed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

It's boring here. This room is too plain. There's nothing to do except stare at the wall, and it's driving me insane. I keep telling myself there's only too weeks left, but that's doesn't stop my boredom from driving me to the brink of madness. I sighed, fingering the stitches that ran from my shoulder to my abdomen, and wondered what everyone was doing in class. It's already been a week and a half, and Stein hasn't stuck around to keep me company. Smiling, I looked over at the clock beside me, the red numbers glowing in the pure white hospital room. Only 45 minutes until she visited. At least, there was one ray of happiness in this solitude. I let my hand drop to my side, the cool sheets causing a shiver to run up my spine. There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much I've  _always_ wanted to tell her. I've always felt bad when she looked at my scar with dismay, I knew she blamed herself for what happened, and nothing I said seemed to have any impact on the way she felt.

The sun was beginning to set, the glow of orange leaking in and spreading over the room, tinging it with soft colours. It was a welcomed sight in this plain room, the view from the window was spectacular. The way the sun fought off drowsiness in the twilight always seemed to bring a smile to my face. But it was nothing compared to what _she_ made me feel.

A slight knock on the door caused me to sit up, anticipating the visit I'd been waiting for. Sure enough, when the ash blonde pigtailed girl peaked her head through the crack, I could feel a grin tugging at my lips. 

"Soul!" She smiled, walking over to stand beside my bed. Her viridian eyes were bright and luminous, full of a certain light that made me feel jittery inside. She gave me a soft grin, sitting down on the edge of my bed, and I couldn't help but notice the way a few strands of her fringe slipped over her eyebrows, bringing me a temptation to brush them away. 

Her eyes drifted from mine and wandered down my body, landing on the scar that ran across my abdomen, and immediately, her kind expression darkened, shadows tugging at her beautiful face. Instinctively, I crossed my arms over my chest, and her head snapped up as if breaking from a trance. She smiled again, but I could see the guilt and sadness playing through her gaze. 

Clenching my jaw, I reached out for her hand, wrapping it's small figure in my palm, and hoping to provide some sort of comfort to my friend. I noticed the slight blush that crept across her face at the sudden touch, but she made no move to pull away.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, glancing out the window awkwardly. I squeezed her frail hand, soft and slightly cold, and reached up to touch the wound. 

"I'm fine, actually." I replied, hoping to muster what I hoped was a soft smile. "Stein says I'll be out in a couple weeks."

She nodded, continuing to avert her gaze from me. I could feel worry begin to gnaw at my stomach, my chest aching from the lonely expression she gave off. With her facing the window like this, the rich, scarlet dusk dyed her face an astonishing colour, and I couldn't help but wonder if there was an angel sitting beside me. Her solitary expression made her lips thin slightly, her eyes held the sadness she'd been showing me since the incident.

"Maka…" She lifted herself off the bed, the pleated skirt she wore shifting and dropping with the sudden pull of gravity. I gulped, holding back my whine of dissatisfaction as the warmth of her hand left mine, and she walked over to the window. Turning the latch, she opened the window and stood before it, smiling into the open air. My eyes widened at the way the slight breeze tugged gently at her silky blonde locks, causing her pigtails to sway slightly.

Without warning, the girl turned to me, the sadness gone from her emerald eyes. 

"Isn't it beautiful, Soul?" She asked, motioning to the view outside. My vision flicked behind her for a moment, admiring the view that she loved so dearly. I smiled to myself, returning my gaze to the naive girl in front of me.

"Yeah, it is." I replied softly, staring into her eyes as they widened slightly, engulfing me in their never-ending green ocean. I turned away, feeling my face heat slightly under her powerful vision. She grabbed hold of my hand once more, clutching it to her face as she obscured herself from my view. I could vaguely make out the slighted trembling of her lips as she fought to say something.

"I'm," She whispered, taking a slight pause to compose herself, "so sorry." 

I felt my innards jump at her soft voice, and I immediately felt remorse for feeling the adoration I did. I quickly shoved the silly emotion into my stomach, hoping she wouldn't notice the happiness that threatened to show across my face. It wasn't her fault. It was never her fault.

"Maka…" I placed my hand atop her head, loving the feeling of her lustrous hair under my fingers. She lifted her head slightly, and the frown that tugged at her perfect lips caused my heart to lurch once more. I shook my head, hoping she'd understand what I meant. "It wasn't your fault in the first place!" 

I could tell she didn't believe me, her downcast eyes told me so themselves. I didn't know how to make her feel better, everything I said was only making her feel worse. I tousled her hair, looking away for a moment to gather my senses. 

"I did it on my own." I murmured, and she looked up at me with large eyes. A small pause followed, before she finally responded.

"Why, Soul?" She asked, much to my surprise. Why? Wasn't it obvious? Did I need to spell it out? I couldn't tell you  _why,_ even if I wanted to! You'd think I was ridiculous, or worse! I shuddered internally, thinking of the possible outcomes for answering her question honestly.

"I told you, I'd willingly die for my meister." I relied, half honestly. It was true, but that wasn't the entire reason.

"I know, but I'm asking  _why._ " She persisted sternly. I swallowed, I didn't want to tell her… I couldn't tell her. No, no, no… I almost let out a groan of protest, it was like battling my own emotions. I glanced over to Maka, who continued to stare at me expectantly with those large eyes of hers. I looked away, the innocent pressure she put on me was too much.

"Because!" I cried stubbornly, mentally punching myself for sounding like such a child. Definitely not cool of me. Maka cocked her head, regarding me with curiosity. 

"Because..?" She questioned again, clearly not satisfied with my half-assed answer. I could feel sweat begin to form on my forehead, and I grimaced in effort to dodge her prying question.

To my surprise, Maka let out a soft giggle, which caused me to turn. What was so funny? She began to laugh, a lighthearted happiness bubbling out of her. She consistently tried to wipe the forming tears from her eyes with her free hand, but that proved useless. I cocked my head, she never ceased to amaze me.

"Maka?" The girl looked up at me, a huge smile causing me to feel jittery inside. It was so sudden, so spontaneous. As usual, I suppose. Without warning, she clasped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight embrace. I had to fight to maintain composure in the pure adolescent tension, and I prayed she didn't pull away, lest she see the intense shade of red that was no doubt staining my cheeks.

After a moment of hesitation, I slowly snaked my arms around her waist, returning the motion. I somehow resisted the urge to wrap her up and take her away with me forever, and restrained myself from doing anything she may deem ridiculous. We stayed in the position for what felt like a fleeting moment, though I knew it was much longer, before she pulled away. I almost groaned from the coldness that followed due to the lack of her body heat, but I forgot about how I felt when she stared me in the eye.

"Thank you, Soul." She said firmly, the smoothness of her voice squeezing my heart.

I finally broke, my ridiculous façade crumbling and I pulled her into a tight embrace, making sure that she was as close to me as possible. I could feel the surprise hit her, but I refused to let her go.

"No, Maka," I began, my voice threatening to crack with happiness, "it's  _you_ I should be thanking!"


End file.
